1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a through hole insertion type electronic component which is to be inserted into a through hole of a printed wiring board, and to a method of packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one method of high density packaging, a method of inserting a component ink a through hole of a circuit board having printed wirings formed on both surfaces thereof, is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. S63-119213.
The packaging method disclosed in this publication will be explained below with reference to FIGS. 12A to 12C.
As illustrated in a cross section in FIG. 12A, a chip component 54 is placed in a through hole 53 of a wiring board 51. An upper electrode 55 and lower electrode 56 of the chip component 54 are made of an elastic material having conductivity, and respectively have radial connector terminals 58 and 59 as shown in plan views in FIG. 12B and FIG. 12C.
The radial connector terminal 58 of the upper electrode 55 is electrically connected to a conductive pattern 52 formed on one surface of the wiring board 51, by solder dip 57. The radial connector terminal 59 of the lower electrode 56 is electrically connected to the conductive pattern 52 formed on the other surface of the wiring board 51, by the solder dip 57. The chip component 54 is held in the through hole by the elasticity of the upper electrode 55 and the lower electrode 56.
The above conventional packaging technique has the following problems.
(1) The radial connector terminals 58 and 59 of the electrodes of the chip component 54 need to be connected to the conductive pattern 52 of the double side multi-layer wiring board by solder. However, it is difficult to connect the elastic radial connector terminals 58 and 59 to the conductive pattern 52 of the wiring board 51 by solder. Thus, a lot of time and efforts are required in the soldering process.
(2) A chip component having two electrodes can be packaged with ease, However, packaging of a chip component having three electrodes is structurally difficult.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the problems of the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a through hole insertion type electronic component which is easy to package, and a method of packaging the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a through hole insertion type electronic component suitable for high density packaging with the use of an electronic component having three or more electrodes, and a method of packaging the same.
To solve the above described problems, a through hole insertion type electronic component according to a first aspect of the present invention is an electronic component to be inserted into a through hole of a multi-layer wiring board which comprises: the through hole; a through hole conductive film formed on an internal surface of the through hole; and n (n is an integer equal to or greater than 2) number of wiring patterns which are provided on different layers and connected to the through hole conductive film, the electronic component comprising:
n number of electrodes each of which is to be connected to a corresponding one of n number of electrodes of a chip component which is arranged in the through hole, and each of which contacts a corresponding position of the through hole conductive film; and
at least one blade which separates the through hole conductive film into n number of portions each of which is connected to a corresponding one of the n number of wiring patterns and to a corresponding one of the n number of electrodes.
The integer n may represent 2.
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multi-layer wiring board.
The n number of electrodes may include; a first electrode which is provided to the first electrode component, and is electrically connected to a first electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the first electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; and a second electrode which is provided to the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a second electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the second electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other.
The blade may be provided to at least one of the first and second electrode components, and may separate the through hole conductive film into: a portion which is electrically connected to the first electrode and a first wiring pattern; and a portion which is electrically connected to the second electrode and a second wiring pattern.
The integer n may represent 3.
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multi-layer wiring board.
The n number of electrodes may include: a first electrode which is provided to the first electrode component, and is electrically connected to a first electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the first electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; a second electrode which is provided to the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a second electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the second electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; and a third electrode which is provided to one of the first electrode component and the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a third electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the third electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other.
The blade may be provided to at least one of the first and second electrode components, and may separate the through hole conductive film into: a portion which is electrically connected to the first electrode and a first wiring pattern; a portion which is electrically connected to the second electrode and a second wiring pattern; and a portion which is electrically connected to the third electrode and a third wiring pattern.
The integer n may represent 4,
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multilayer wiring board.
The n number of electrodes may include: a first electrode which is provided to the first electrode component, and is electrically connected to a first electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the first electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; a second electrode which is electrically connected to a second electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the second electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive firm to each other; a third electrode which is provided to the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a third electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the third electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; and a fourth electrode which is electrically connected to a fourth electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the fourth electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other.
The blade may be provided to at least one of the first and second electrode components, and may separate the through hole conductive film into: a portion which is electrically connected to the first electrode and a first wiring pattern; a portion which is electrically connected to the second electrode and a second wiring pattern; a portion which is electrically connected to the third electrode and a third wiring pattern; and a portion which is electrically connected to the fourth electrode and a fourth wiring pattern.
The through hole insertion type electronic component may further comprise a supporting portion which can be inserted into the through hole, and supports the chip component arranged in the through hole, when it is inserted in the through hole.
The integer n may represent 2.
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multi-layer wiring board.
The supporting portion may include: a first supporting portion which is formed in the first electrode component and supports one end of the chip component; and a second supporting portion which is formed in the second electrode component and supports the other end of the chip component.
The n number of electrodes may include: a first electrode which is provided to the first electrode component, and is electrically connected to a first electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the first electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; and a second electrode which is provided to the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a second electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through bole conductive film so as to electrically connect the second electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other.
The blade may be provided to at least one of the first and second electrode components, and may separate the through hole conductive film into: a portion which is electrically connected to the first electrode and a first wiring pattern; and a portion which is electrically connected to the second electrode and a second wiring pattern.
The integer n may represent 3.
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multi-layer wiring board.
The supporting portion may include: a first supporting portion which is formed in the first electrode component and supports one end of the chip component; and a second supporting portion which is formed in the second electrode component and supports the other end of the chip component.
The n number of electrodes may include: a first electrode which is provided to the first electrode component, and is electrically connected to a first electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the first electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; a second electrode which is provided to the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a second electrode or the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the second electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; and a third electrode which is provided to one of the first electrode component and the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a third electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the third electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other.
The blade may be provided to at least one of the first and second electrode components, and may separate the through hole conductive film into: a portion which is electrically connected to the first electrode and a fist wiring pattern; a portion which is electrically connected to the second electrode and a second wiring pattern; and a portion which is electrically connected to the third electrode and a third wiring pattern.
The integer n may represent 4.
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multi-layer wiring board.
The supporting portion may include: a first supporting portion which is formed in the first electrode component and supports one end of the chip component; and a second supporting portion which is formed in the second electrode component and supports the other end of the chip component.
The n number of electrodes may include: a first electrode which is provided to the first electrode component, and is electrically connected to a first electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the first electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; a second electrode which is electrically connected to a second electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the second electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; a third electrode which is provided to the second electrode component, and is electrically connected to a third electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the third electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other; and a fourth electrode which is electrically connected to a fourth electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also contacts the through hole conductive film so as to electrically connect the fourth electrode of the chip component and the through hole conductive film to each other.
The blade may be provided to at least one of the first and second electrode components, and may separate the through hole conductive film into: a portion which is electrically connected to the first electrode and a first wiring pattern: a portion which is electrically connected to the second electrode and a second wiring pattern; a portion which is electrically connected to the third electrode and a third wiring pattern; and a portion which is electrically connected to the fourth electrode and a fourth wiring pattern.
The electronic component may comprise: a first electrode component to be packaged on one surface of the multi-layer wiring board; and a second electrode component to be packaged on the other surface of the multi-layer wiring board.
The first electrode component and the second electrode component may be pressed against each other, when they are inserted into the through hole.
Each of the n number of electrodes may be provided to one of the first electrode component and the second electrode component, and at least one of the n number of electrodes may become spread to contact the through hole conductive film, when a pressure is applied thereto.
The blade may be rotated with a rotation centering on a portion of the through hole insertion type electronic component that is inserted in the through hole, and thereby to cut the through hole conductive film on the internal surface of the through hole.
The blade may be made of an insulation material.
The n number of electrodes each provided to either one of the first electrode component and the second electrode component may be respectively formed of a plurality of metal pieces having plasticity arranged like a circle.
The n number of electrodes each provided to either one of the first electrode component and the second electrode component may be made of a mixed resin which has plasticity and into which conductive particles are mixed.
The through hole insertion type electronic component may further comprise fixers for fixing the chip component to the through hole insertion type electronic component
To solve the above described problems, a through hole insertion type electronic component according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises:
electrodes which are to be inserted into a through hole of a multi-layer wiring board thereby to be connected to electrodes of a chip component arranged in the through hole and also to be connected to a conductive film formed on an internal surface of the through hole; and
a blade which cuts the conductive film thereby to separate the conductive film into portions which contact the electrodes and a portion other than those portions.
To solve the above described problems, a through hole insertion type electronic component according to a third aspect of the present invention comprises a first and second electrode components, wherein:
the first electrode component has a first electrode which is to be inserted into a through hole of a multi-layer wiring board thereby to be connected to a first electrode of a chip component arranged in the through hole and also to be connected to a conductive film formed on an internal surface of the through hole, and the second electrode component has a second electrode which is to be inserted into the through hole of the multi-layer wiring board from a side counter to a side from which the first electrode component is inserted and thereby to be connected to a second electrode of the chip component arranged in the through hole and also to be connected to the conductive film formed on the internal surface of the through hole; and
at least one of the first and second electrode components has a separator which separates the conductive film into at least a portion which is connected to the first electrode and a portion which is connected to the second electrode.
To solve the above described problems, a method of packaging a through hole insertion type electronic component according to a fourth aspect of the present invention comprises:
preparing a multi-layer wiring board which comprises a through hole, a through hole conductive film formed on an internal surface of the through hole, and n (n is an integer equal to or greater than 2) number of wiring patterns which are provided on different layers and connected to the through hole conductive film;
arranging a chip component comprising n number of externally connecting electrodes, in the through hole;
connecting the n number of electrodes of the chip component arranged in the through hole to corresponding positions of the through hole conductive film; and
separating the through hole conductive film into n number of portions each of which is connected to a corresponding one of the n number of wiring patterns and to a corresponding one of the n number of electrodes.
The separating comprises separating the through hole conductive film into at least n number of portions by cutting the through hole conductive film with a blade.